User talk:Bluestripe the Wild
Hi Bluestripe the Wild, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 19:25, 29 March 2009 Welcome To Redwall!! Hey,Bluestripe! I'm Rose;you come to me if you have problems on Redwall!!--Rose Of Noonvale WELCOME, Bluestripe! Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 20:10, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Welcome to the redwall wiki badger lord to be! --Please read Elmtails tail I'm Danthemanb aka Communicate with me 21:02, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Bluestripe... the first parts of The Legend of the Spearlady is posted! And please take polls on my user page! Thanks, your friend, Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 21:30, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Ahoy there! Future Badger Lord! I'm Silverfalcon Pikehawk, if you like fan fiction, go to Shieldmaiden's for a list great ones. (also could you check out my three fan fictions? If'n y'do please rate an leave comments, they are in my blog.) If you need help whit yer a signature, just ask Sambrook the Artist. Once again hello!Silverfalcon Pikehawk Watcha got on yer mind? Sure We can be friends. Want to chat? Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 14:31, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Hooray!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Another badger lover!! It seemed to me like I was the only one on here that really liked badgers. AWESOME!! Let me know when your fanfic is typed up. --Wild Doogy Plumm 18:23, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! Hi again! Hi there Bluestripe! I was wondering, if you could read my fanfic. It's called 'The Conquest'. If you already have or are in the process of reading it, then disregard this message. Bye! P.S. If you do read it, could you tell me what you think? Thanks! --Wild Doogy Plumm 16:16, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! sure, why not? --ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!! 01:55, 5 April 2009 (UTC) oh, and can you read User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle ant tell me what you think? --ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!! 01:56, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Just sayin something. Take a look at this link please. User:Silverfalcon_Pikehawk#Fanart. --The Hooded One Gaze into Darkness! 04:56, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Your signature You should make it so it links back to your user page and your talk page. Take this link to learn how. --The Hooded One Gaze into Darkness! 16:38, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Hey, Bluestripe, could you please read A Coneslinger's Quest? Thanks. Oh and put me on your update list please. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 17:10, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Sure! We can be friends! PS you say Eulalia alot! PPS I'm not the one who does pics, that would be Sambrook, Merlock, and a whole slue of others!:) Silverfalcon Pikehawk Watcha got on yer mind? *smiles* Methinks I should change my sig to say my actual username... (I'm Martin2.) --The Hooded One Gaze into Darkness! 23:39, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Hi again! Hey Bluestripe! If you want some more friends I know of some great people on here. Click here and scroll down to the bottom of the page. Those are the people that are most active on the website. Ask Verminfate to be your friend, he's real nice. You could also ask Arrowtail, Martin 2, Deyna Swordmaid, Mauran Axestripe, Fiona Fox, Laterose of Noonvale and lots of other people too. If you need help with anything let me know. I don't know a lot about the website, but I know enough. Have a good day! --Wild Doogy Plumm 17:16, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! P.S. If you need help with your signature ask Sambrook the Otter for help. fan fics... well, you could do a sequel of your favorite book. oh, and, you can sign by typing 4 ~s. yeah, i gotta fix me sig --[[User: ladyamber88 |ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!!]] 21:36, 7 April 2009 (UTC) I take a theme from the Redwall books and make that my central part, like in Waves of Darkness it was corsairs and amnesia. Or, as with The Storm, I take a cool idea I had and expand. that was somebody in the abbey faking being warrior. I add details here and there and slowly my characters develop almost there own personalities and I only have to steer the story as it practically writes itself. I'm getting all metaphorical, better stop writing before I get into philosophy. --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 21:51, 7 April 2009 (UTC) You could write about Gorath's life before he got captured, Rocc Arrem before he was killed, how the Greeneyes dynasty got to Mossflower, and a heck of a lot more. :D Hope you like the ideas. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 02:11, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks Pinedance!Those are pretty good!I'm not saying those are bad but,tell me some more so I can get ideas for more fan fics. Ok, have you read Doomwyte yet? Cuz there are some loose ends in there that could be tied up. Aaanyways, you could write about how Ripfang II got inside Salamandatron, what happened to Mariel and Dandin after The Bellmaker, what happened to Matthias' family, what Ranguvar was like when she was a kid, and still a heck of a lot more. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 02:21, 8 April 2009 (UTC)